Punisher (MCU)
A military veteran and expert operator, Frank Castle's life changed when the Blacksmith gunned down his family during a shootout between his men and three different gangs. Barely surviving the attack, Frank Castle began his unwavering vendetta against crime, targeting the three gangs from the shootout; the Dogs of Hell, the Kitchen Irish, and the Cartel. Eliminating all the gangs, Castle soon came in conflict with Hell's Kitchen resident vigilante Daredevil. Believing the entire Kitchen Irish dead, Castle was ambushed by the remaining gangsters and was brutally tortured. Rescued by Daredevil, Castle was left abandoned in a graveyard to be arrested. Once he arrived in prison, Frank violently broke out and continued his vendetta after discovering the Blacksmith's involvement. Hunting down the Blacksmith, Frank worked with Karen Page to discover the Blacksmith as his former commander. After finally completing his personal vendetta, Frank decided to continue his vigilante life and took to eliminating crime for good. Battle vs. John Wick (by BeastMan14) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Jungle Jim (by Guitarcar) Jungle jim is walking around the forest searching for the other jungle jim to put his spirit to rest when he suddenly come upon an abandoned military base. Realizing he might need rest and supplies, he enters the base and looks for any useful things. While collecting things in the armory, He suddenly sees a tall figure picking up magazines and weapons. The tall figure then turns towards jim and suddenly goes to cover. The sudden action made by the tall figure gave Jim the impression that it was another Viet cong. The punisher: Raise your hands up!!!! Im not looking for a fight, Im just loo- Jim immedietly fires at the punisher's position but to no avail. The punisher: Well fuck it!!! The punisher rushes towards Jim, spraying his m4 wildly. Jim then retreats outside and waits next to the door. The punisher then walks outside and is then greeted by an M16 smack to the face. The punisher, angered, grabs Jim and throws him away. The punisher proceeds to fire his hand gun towards Jim but instead hits a gas tank near both of them. Seeing the gas tank sizzle, The 2 run away as a loud explosion could be heard. Jungle jim then checks around and sees the punisher. The 2 proceed to duel with their handguns both recieving heavy injuries. The punisher's glock however, ran out of ammo. Jim takes it as an opportunity and fires 2 rounds in the punisher. The punisher grabs a minigun out of nowhere and proceeds to rain hell on Jim as he runs around dodging the bullets. Jim then aims his LAW to the right of the punisher and blows up the HUMVEE next to the vigilante. The punisher's minigun was destroyed in the process so he charges towards jim with his knife. Jim accepts the challenge and fights the punisher with his machete. The punisher then rams his knife towards Jim's abdomen but Jim did not flinch. Jim then Punches the punisher inside the jaw. Jungle Jim: I hope you like the taste of burlap bitch!!!!!! The gas mask wearing marine then finishes of the punisher with a machete to the neck slicing the punisher's head off. Jim then inspects his foe's head, still biting on his hand. Brain Curliss: Well, that was tough Winner: Jungle Jim Expert's opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:North American Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Marvel Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors